


超级英雄速成指南

by lei534



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 黑暗骑士小丑x英雄远征神秘客
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 3





	超级英雄速成指南

1  
“成为最伟大的超级英雄？”小丑挑起一边眉毛，轻轻吹了声口哨：“我必须得说，这真的是非常……非常简单的事。”  
说这话的时候，他一只手倚着打开的车窗，一只手轻松愉快地转动方向盘。昆汀·贝克躺在汽车后座上，狭小的后座容不下他的身高，他不得不蜷缩双腿侧躺着。小丑实在不是一个合格的司机，贝克的伤口在持续不断的微小颠簸中隐隐作痛。  
“简单。”他试着用嘲讽掩盖虚弱，慢条斯理地说：“不如你来教我怎么做？”  
小丑的嘴角慢慢勾起来，连着伤疤一起画出一个扭曲的弧度：“昆汀，甜心……你最大的问题就是把简单的事情复杂化。”  
“谢谢你的建议，甜心。”贝克不确定自己是不是翻了一个白眼。他现在看不见小丑的表情，但小丑声音里压抑着的兴奋与癫狂他非常熟悉，他笃定小丑又要说出什么惊世骇俗的大计划了。  
然而小丑并没有如贝克所期待的那样将自己的恶意和盘托出，事实上他只是又咯咯笑了几声，继续他晃晃悠悠的驾驶风格一路开到他的某个暂住地，接着毫不绅士地把贝克当货运箱一般从后座拖出来，直直扔进一张吱嘎作响的床上。  
自尊心强如贝克，在脑袋砸进枕头里的瞬间也还是忍不住发出呻吟。他咬着牙努力不让自己的喘气声太明显：“我有时候真的怀疑你把我救回来只是为了亲手杀我一次。”  
小丑笑眯眯地找了条毯子盖在贝克身上：“医生向我保证过你已经脱离生命危险了。”  
贝克盯着毯子上一大块疑似血迹的污渍，挑了挑眉：“我猜这位医生没脱离生命危险？”  
小丑不置可否地耸了耸肩，吹着口哨往外走，出门之前他回过头来对贝克眨眼：“等你能走动了我就告诉你那个最简单的方法，我保证你会喜欢的。”  
直觉告诉贝克一脸急切地追问只会正中小丑下怀，于是他缓缓闭上眼睛，假装自己一点也不好奇地坠入沉眠。  
2  
贝克站在实验室里，白色地砖反着冷漠的光，眼前林林总总的器械既熟悉又陌生，他向着电脑伸出手，发觉自己没穿那套可笑的戏服而是穿着再平常不过的黑色西装，他兀自站了一会儿，渐渐想起来这儿是史塔克大楼内的某个实验室，他从前工作的地方。  
他就是在这儿研究出了他引以为傲的二元增进回溯框架，随即又很快失去了它。  
更多的回忆涌进脑海，贝克眨了眨眼，意识到自己在做梦。眼前的一切并非真实，但认出实验室的那一瞬间，他无可否认自己确实是快乐的。  
他有点忘了自己曾经有多喜欢做研究。  
脸上突然一阵刺痛，他愣了愣，随即又是一阵更强的痛感。梦境被整个儿揉碎，随着一声懒洋洋的“昆汀”，他睁开眼睛对上一张脏兮兮的脸。  
小丑托着腮，饶有趣味地盯着他，很明显他用持续不断的拍打叫醒了贝克。贝克冲他皱了皱眉：“怎么了？”  
“看你睡得太好，忍不住想叫醒你。”  
贝克哼了一声，小丑没理他，自顾自放了个食盒在他胸口：“来个甜甜圈？”  
贝克没跟他讨论伤病人员是否适合吃甜甜圈，他默不作声地抬起手拿了一个，小丑很满意地点点头，也给自己拿了一个。  
贝克咬了一口甜甜圈，盯着小丑慢慢地说：“这好像是我第一次看见你吃东西。”  
“我是普通人类这件事让你失望了吗？”  
“说实话有点。”  
小丑嗤笑一声，居高临下地俯视着贝克。有那么一会儿贝克怀疑他就要掏出小刀让自己再死一次了，不过小丑没这么做，他只是摇了摇头，绿色的头发随着动作落到额前。  
视线落在小丑的额头上，贝克突然发现他额头上发红的地方并不是颜料，而单纯是受伤后的红肿。他瞟了眼窗外，夜色浓得化不开。  
“你这是……哥谭义警来伦敦了？”  
贝克沾了糖霜的食指轻轻点在小丑的额头上，抚摸着那一块肿起来的地方。他正常说话时语调一贯柔和，蓝色的眼眸在灯光下反射出名为温柔的色彩，仿佛眼前是他十分珍视的恋人。  
小丑勾起嘴角，他握住贝克的手，轻轻舔过他的食指，湿热的舌尖扫过指腹，带走一点白色的糖霜。  
“没有，我只是给我们明天的盛大出场做了一点预热工作。”  
贝克吸了吸气，小丑身上一如既往地散发着硝烟味，还夹带了血腥气，混合在一起成为独属小丑的危险气息。  
“我知道你不怕疼，不过还是建议你别对自己的抗击打能力过于自信。”贝克说着拍了拍自己的胸口：“前车之鉴。”  
小丑翻了个白眼，放开握着贝克手指的手：“不过是一个炸弹没按预计的时间爆炸而已。”  
“又一次？”  
小丑对贝克的挖苦无动于衷，他眯起眼睛露出一个危险的笑容：“无伤大雅，亲爱的。”  
3  
小丑没有看电视的爱好，自然也不可能在贝克躺在床上的时候贴心的找台电视放给他看。基于这个原因，贝克对小丑所说的“预热工作”一无所知。  
就像他不知道小丑为什么要把他带到市政厅楼顶上那样。  
小丑踩着欢快的小碎步连跑带跳地过来，扔了把手枪给他。贝克冲他皱了皱眉：“这就是你的计划？”  
小丑笑了起来，大声地、癫狂地笑了起来，贝克很熟悉这种笑声，这是好戏开场前他特有的笑。他走到旁边，拖着一个大布袋走近了一些，贝克听见模模糊糊的呻吟，意识到里面是个人。  
“请允许我向您隆重介绍——伦敦市市长先生！”小丑做了个夸张的手势，一把扯下布袋。  
“我昨天炸了他的秘书，顺便告诉他今天我要来杀他。”小丑耸了耸肩，神情平淡到不可思议：“我猜我们的观众马上就到了。”  
直升机的亮光在远处照亮夜空，零零散散的警笛声越来越近。  
“好啦！”小丑舔了舔嘴唇，冲贝克眨了眨眼：“让好戏开场吧。”  
他两只手握住贝克的手腕，缓慢地拉近到他的额头上。贝克的手上是小丑刚刚塞给他的手枪，而此刻枪口正不偏不倚指着小丑的眉心。  
贝克没抽手，他维持着举枪的姿势挑了挑眉：“说吧，这次是什么剧本？”  
小丑笑了起来，伤疤被面部肌肉拉扯着越裂越开，露出的牙齿在夜光下闪着冰冷的光泽。  
“要成为最伟大的英雄很简单，杀掉最伟大的罪犯就可以了。”  
“真有自信。”  
小丑捂住心口夸张地怪叫了一声：“亲爱的，你这么说真是伤透了我的心。”  
直升机以及在他们上方盘旋，强烈的光照下来，倒令这楼顶多了几分舞台的意味。  
“要怎么做？观众都到齐了。你只需要轻轻扣动扳机……”  
贝克叹了口气，颇为无奈地摇了摇头：“没那么简单，你还给我准备了一个选项吧？”  
小丑舔了舔唇角，兴奋从他的眼睛和声音里溢出来，他拉开西装外套，从口袋里摸了个小遥控器出来：“你不选当英雄的话，就只能和我一起当罪犯了。”  
“我本来就是罪犯。”  
“在我们说话的这会儿，还有人在广场上举着蜡烛悼念神秘客呢。”小丑自喉咙深处压抑的笑声彻底爆发出来，丝毫不担心指向自己的枪口，他笑了好一会儿，笑得眼角渗出了眼泪：“你总是什么都想要，这下只能选一个了。”  
贝克没说话，耳边隐约传来市长的哭号，他大概能猜到是在催他开枪。直升机投下的光照亮了夜晚，警笛声此起彼伏，舞台已经备好，只待他做出选择。  
小丑慢慢往前走了一步，额头顶在枪口上，眼睛里闪烁着不合时宜的期待。  
“要杀了我吗？”  
贝克轻轻笑了一声，没有任何不耐，只是温和地注视着小丑，仿佛此刻他们正在聊天。  
“真拿你没办法。”  
他调转枪口，果断扣下扳机结束了市长连绵不断的哭号，小丑大笑着拍起手来。  
“我希望你计划过逃跑路线。”  
“当然了。”  
当贝克坐上小丑不知道从哪儿弄来的车，从后视镜观赏着市政大楼在一片爆炸的火光中化为废墟时，他忍不住露出心满意足的微笑。  
“我猜以后广场上不会出现捧着蜡烛悼念神秘客的人了。”  
“你真想被悼念的话，我也可以做到。”  
“还是算了。”贝克翻了个白眼，像是突然想起什么似的问：“你不怕我杀了你？”  
小丑耸了耸肩：“你会杀了我吗？”  
贝克伸出手，微笑着，慢条斯理地把小丑额前的头发拨到耳后，还顺手拍了拍他破旧西装上的灰尘。  
“永远不会。”

End


End file.
